ZaGr Time Between Us
by Fatal smiles
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic about zim falling in love with gaz. Enjoy!  I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS IN INVADER ZIM!
1. Chapter 1

ZaGr: Time Between us

_I can't stop thinking about her._

_She is ALWAYS on my mind._

_Some people think that it's sick, as I am 150 and she is just 14. Love knows no age… right? _

_Dear oh-so pathetic log,_

I was convinced it would be just another awful day on this spinning ball of absolute FILTH. Oh how I was wrong.

I was on the way to Skool when I heard the shrill voice of the Dib-stink.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH ZIM, BLAH BLAH BLAH CHICKENFOOT."

How I did not go deaf I am not quite sure of… perhaps the voice that followed revived me. "Dib, if you do not SHUT YOUR NOISEHOLE I SWEAR I WILL…" I didn't hear the rest… I crashed into a brick wall. IT HURT!

When I arrived at the hideous building some HORRIBLE and TERRIFYING announcement slithered out of the teachers lips; "CLASS!" She bellowed. "next Monday we are going on a residential trip to Essex."

Zita: Where's that?

Ms Bitters: England.

Dib-human: BUT I NEED TO STAY WITH GAZ!

Ms Bitters: Mr Elliot's class will be attending too.

ME!: I'M NOT COMING.

Ms Bitters: WHY THE HELL NOT ZIM?

Dib-Monkey: YEAH WHY NOT SPACE BOY?

(this is the part where I am trying to come up with an excuse.)

Me!: I'M ALLERGIC TO BOATS!

Ms Bitters: there will be no boats, we are travelling by plane.

UGH. I DON'T WANT OR REQUIRE TO GO TO THIS "ESSEX" LAND.

SO YEAH, THIS SUCKS.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note… thing**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS IN THIS FANFIC… THAT APPLIES ALSO FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

Dib

England. Really? Why, just why? And if that's not bad enough, we don't get are own rooms we have to share. I swear if I share a room with Zim I will literally DIE. He would probably try all sorts of experiments on me whilst I sleep!

Gaz wasn't to happy either… that's sort of an understatement... Poor Mr Elliot… I wonder if they will be able to replace his spleen…?

I'm sort of creeped out right now also because I noticed that Zim was staring in the direction of Gaz… I REALLY hated the look in his contacts… eww!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I DO NOT OWN ANY INVADER ZIM CHARECTERS!

Gaz 

Dear STUPID journal,

Life seems to hate me… though, I suppose today wasn't SO bad… Yes it was, no it wasn't… I DON'T KNOW! I mean, today sucked because of the residential trip… thing, but was sort of good, because… I don't know if I should write this but… the guy I like kept staring at me today, plus he is also (hopefully!) coming on the trip, so it hopefully won't be too much of a DISAPOINTMENT. I feel like beating up Dib now…

-Gaz

So Gaz went off to beat the life out of Dib for drinking the last soda… but what she didn't know was that someone, far away was watching her… and Dib… most importantly Dib… at that same moment as

the watcher flicked on her human disguise, G.I.R jumped on Zim's head, waking him from sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

I do not own any characters' used!

Zim

7 days go by so quickly

Monday: trip announced

Tuesday: evil planning to get out of said trip.

Wednesday: EPIC BATTLE WITH THE DIB-STINK.

Thursday: test giant mutated monkeys out on "Nick"

Friday: Stare at the Gaz-human from behind newspaper.

Saturday: give GIR lessons on how to cook waffles.

Sunday: Pack for STUPID trip to birthplace of "the only way is Essex"

Monday: Become very sad and be FORCED to attend trip.

I didn't think this could get any worse… until I got to hi skool.

"CLASS!" Screeched ms Bitters.

"These are the roommates, you will be sharing your room with them whether you like it or not,

also on the plane you will sit next to them."

"Zita and Mare."

"WHAT?" Shrieked Mare.

"I WILL NOT SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT THING!" Squealed Zita.

"TOO BAD." barked ms Bitters.

"Lets see…"

She was interrupted by the phone on her desk.

"yes?" She croaked in to the receiver.

"She's back? Well she can't come in now, you know very well we need to be at the airport in 45 minutes… what? HOW THE HELL WOULD SHE KNOW THAT? Oh… fair enough…"

(this went on for sometime, so I sort of lost track of what she was saying, and started drawing the Din-monkey being executed.

Then somewhere along the lines ms Bitters slammed the phone down and screeched;

"Class, you all remember **Tak** right?"

I swear, when she said that my PAK almost died.

Tak. That hideous girl, who tried to steal my mission?

The very same.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed. It had meant to just be in my head, but sadly it escaped through my lips.

"nice." a sarcastic voice echoed out.

Oh dear God.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NONE OF THE IZ CHARECTERS… APART FROM MARE.

And sorry for not updating in a while

Dib

Wow. Now _that _was awesome. Zim started screaming at the top of his lungs;

"EVIL SHE-DEVIL! GET THE F*** AWAY FROM ME!"

I swear, if I had a camera with me I sooo would have filmed that! Tak was just so… oh I don't know. though now she's back, I feel… different…

Zim

I CANNOT believe it.

WHY? I mean, does God just hate me? So what if I'm trying to destroy his planet…

"ZIM!" Howled ms Bitters.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, I STILL NEED TO APPOINT THE REST OF YOU DISGUSTING TEENS TO YOUR ROOMMATES!"

So reluctantly I sat back down feeling mournful.

"DIB!" ms Bitters continued.

"YOU WILL SHARE A ROOM WITH ZIM."

No. NO. NOOOOOOOO! Dib's reaction wasn't as controlled;

" NOOOO! YOU F****** CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE! ARGHHHHHHH!"

Whilst the Dib sat screaming his head off in the corner, I decided to draw.

I didn't really concentrate on what I was drawing, and by the time I had stopped daydreaming of Tak being eaten by a mutated leopard, I had finished the drawing. It was of the Dib-stinks scary, attractive sister. I stared at it for a long time, until I heard ms Bitters wail that it was time to get on the coach to the airport.

I folded the paper up and slid it in my suitcase, that consisted of:

7x red striped shirts.

8x black trousers.

5x black boots

2x black gloves

Ray gun.

My journal.

Black and red striped PJ's

Black swim-shorts (or whatever you call em.)

"OUCH!"

I stood up.

"Gir?"


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARECTE-RS!

"WEEEE!" Gir screamed, leaping out of my bag.

"GIR!" I yelled forgetting that there were other people around… they stared at me bellowing to myself for awhile, then continued to make their way out of the classroom.

I knew I couldn't possibly send him back to the base, after all, it's not like he has anything to do there, (Also he might wreck it and blow our cover.)

"Gir, I will allow you to stay as long as you behave okay?" I ask him, though I don't think he's paying attention, as he is playing with one of my crimson hoodies…

"ZIM!" Barked Ms Bitters

"GET OUT HERE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE OTHERWISE."

I stuff Gir in to my bag, run outside, clamber in to the coach and sit next to the Dib- stink.

"I really want to stab you right now." He hisses at me, but I just give him an evil look, and lay back, trying to relax… it's gonna be a LONG trip.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**YOU THOUGHT I'D FORGOTTEN ABOUT Y'ALL!**_

_Zim_

I was right. The trip to the airport took about an hour, then the actual plane ride took 7 hours (AUTHORS NOTE: I'm to lazy to google how long it takes to fly from America to England)

Usually I wouldn't mind long journeys like this, as it gives me time to fantasise about Earth's impending doom, but I was distracted on account of the fact Dib's scary, yet highly attractive sister was next to me on the plane. I expected her just to play on that "game-slave 5+" she seems to always have with her, but it must have run out of charge or something because for once she wasn't using the damned device.

I don't know why it bothered me so much to be in her presence, but when I was near her I felt as though my sqeedily spooch would 'splode, yet in a good way. At one point I found myself staring at the side of her face un able to draw back till she spotted me, when her cheeks went scarlet and she whipped her head away. Dib saw this, and for some reason glared at me even harder than usual. I tapped the scary girls arm.

"What's his problem?" I ask.

"His problem is that he is Dib, so he doesn't know how to stop his abnormal level getting to high." She replies in her silky, yet stern voice. I laugh and for the first time ever see a smile spread across her face.

We chat like this for the whole 7 hours, laughing and joking like mad. Soon we are the last people still awake on the plane! Except for Dib, who is growing madder and more furious by the millisecond.

The plane lands in Gatwick airport, and everyone begins to make their way of the plane. Once outside I can no longer see Gaz by my side, she must have run off pretty fast. I suddenly feel a bony hand grip my shoulder.

"Don't ever try to flirt with my sister again!"

"What?"

"Actually, don't even talk, look or even think about her ever again you alien scum!"

You can probably guess who said that. They then dashed ahead to keep up with Gaz-human, and I was left dazed by the words Dib had poisoned my mind with.


	8. Chapter 8

Tak

I caught up with Gaz and Dib, tripping Zim over in the process. I took Gaz's hand and smiled at her. She grinned back. It was good to know I had one friend here with me, even better that we were sharing a room. Hours passed, as our luggage was collected, and some of the more inferior human girls fussed around in the bathrooms, until a bus arrived to take us to our hotel.

"So, what were you talking to Zim about then?" I ask, squeezing her arm.

"Oh… just random stuff," she mumbles, spraying _Impulse_ over her.

"Well, it must have been interesting seeming as you didn't shut up at all on the plane." I smirk.

"Oh, just shut up." She hisses at me, I feel the anger in her voice.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, and decide to change the subject to a less "private" matter.

"well, Dib was telling me that you want a career in art when your older."

"Yes, I'm thinking of animation,"

"What about?" I ask, suddenly intrigued.

"About life, ever since Zim came to earth 3 years ago." She replies, her scowl suddenly fades, and is replaced with a dreamy, wistful look when she says "Zim."

I'm no longer smiling.

I'm no idiot, I can tell she likes him. No, not just like, she loves him, it's plain to see that. I wonder if I should say something, but she pulls a book out of her bag entitled _Vampire piggies 7.0 cheat guide_, and I know it'll be a good hour and a half until anything I say will actually be acknowledged. We'll be at the hotel by then. Where she'll see Zim. Oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaz

I can't concentrate on my book. I can't think. Tak is staring at me with a mixture of bewilderment and anger on her face, which I just can't take. So I put down my book and pretend to go to sleep. Only to really fall asleep, so by the time I've woken up we're at the hotel. Tak is still glaring at me through the dark. It's 11:30 pm. It takes us a good hour to haul our cases in to the hotel and get unpacked. Tak is still staring at me even as I lay in bed. I can feel her eyes penetrating the back of my head, and it keeps me awake for the whole night (or morning, rather)

I am absolutely exhausted by 09:45, and its even worse because we have to walk 1mile to get to the restraunt to get breakfast. I'm too tired for solid food, so I just sip black coffee at the back of the restraunt on a table by myself. Well I WAS by myself, but then Zim comes over and sits with me. We say nothing for about 5 minutes.

"so… er… those beds that normal humans like me sleep on… pretty comfy right?" He says.

"Yeah… really comfy."

Then silence. I see Tak whispering to Dib out the corner of my eye. I dread to think what she's telling him. I look down in to my empty coffee cup.

"Well, er… I'd best be going… see you around Gaz."

And he gets up and walks away.

For a minute or two I continue looking in to my cup, but then I realise a scrunched up ball of paper beside the cup.

I smooth it out, and discover a note scrawled in Zim's bold handwriting;

"Dear Gaz-human,

Meet me the amazing ZIMMM behind the hotel at 00:00, so we can talk without being watched.

LOVE from the amazing ZIMMMMM! J"

I clasp the note to my chest, feeling a rush of excitement wash over me.

The rest of the day went by so quickly, that before I knew it was time to sleep. I set my alarm for midnight, and waited with bated breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim

I don't know what I'm doing.

I wait cautiously for two hours, until my watch said 23:59.

"_You still have a minute zim, leave before you lose your dignity to this lower life form." _my conscience tells me.

"NO." I hiss, out loud.

"I must ask her."

I wait, fiddling with my wig, not much has changed about me apart from the fact I am now 5 ft 10, 2 inches above Gaz, like always.

She on the other hand now has longer hair and smaller, yet still so pale face. Her eyes shine like an Egyptian sun, and her rare smile shows her perfectly straight pearly teeth. I remember when I very first came to earth, I thought all humans were SNIVELLING APE PIGS. But then I saw Gaz. I loved how she was so calm, and how she ridiculed her ANNOYING STINKING brother. I could not help smiling, and for a brief second, I saw her smile back… then the UGLY, SNIVELLING, ANNOYING Dib manipulated me in to eating the PUTRID cafeteria beans. I immediately passed out, only to wake up a minute later in the arms of DIB'S scary sister. She dumped me outside the base and rang the doorbell, before she dashed back to school. I never forgot that.

"Zim?"

I hear a hushed voice say.

"Ah, Gaz, there's not a moment to lose, I simply must ask you a question that has been on my mind for a while."

I gabble on for a few more minutes, trying to bide my time.

I can't say it. I can't say it. I WILL say it.

"Anyways, the very important question is…"

"Yes, Zim?"

"IS…"

"YES ZIM?"

"Will you please not come back to America, you see you are distracting me from my mission, goodbye now, pleasant dreams."


	11. Chapter 11

Gaz

I stared at him.

"What?"

"I need to concentrate on DESTRUCTION… not pathetic little worm-"

That was when I stepped on his toe. Hard.

"!"

He shrieked.

I quickly ran back inside the hotel before I was caught by ms bitters… I also didn't want Zim to see my attack of hay fever. Must be some flowers back here, they make my eyes water… badly.

Tak was standing outside our room. She was wearing pink footy pyjamas. It looked actually quite funny combined with her concerned frown. I ran straight past her, and in to the bathroom.

"Gaz?"

"Leave me alone you stalker, why you following me to the bathroom?"

"I'm not in the bathroom with you, just outside, and anyways, this is my room too."

I open the bathroom door. My eyes are still red from cry- I mean hay fever.

"Gaz, you should have expected this, Zim's a loser… and I know more than anyone else."

I stop staring at the floor and look up at her.

"you mean-"

"Wait! Not like that! No, technically I'm his older sister."

She explains to me how when they were put in to birthing incubators the DNA was split and half put in to each tube.

"I got more of it, so that's why I'm smarter AND taller" she announces proudly.

Then we go back to bed.

"I heard what he said Gaz." I hear an annoying voice whisper at about 03:45.

"go away Dib." I hiss, though it feels good to have 2 people I can talk to.

"I'll make sure he pays, Gaz. I will. I really, really will."


	12. Chapter 12

GIR

WEEEEEEEEE! I GETS A CHAPTER ALL TO MAHSELF!

WELL, MASTA SAID HE FELT DEPRESSED, AFTER HE WENT TO SEE THE PURPLE LADY, AND HE TOOK A KNIFE OUT, SO I ASKED HIM IF HE WAS GONNA USE IT TO MAKE WAFFFFFFFFFLES, AND HE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE, SO I WENT TO PLAY WITH MR PIG.

Sorry gir, but this really isn't helping things move along, so we're going to give the rest of this chapter to Dib.

Awwww….

Sorry!

Dib

This was it. The final straw. Okay Zim, you can try to come up with a plan for world conquest, that involves you mainly just making a fool of yourself, but toy with my sisters heart? NEVAAAAARRRRRR!

At breakfast, I sat with Tak again, but this time with Gaz. She was back to her old self more or less. She barely looked up from her gameslave, and when she did, it was only to glare at Zim. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed my sister's heart being completely torn out, ripped up and savagely destroyed. It meant she wasn't in the mood for being mad at me. Zim just sat on the over side of the room, where just yesterday he had been manipulating Gaz's innocent brain, in to a TRAP that would leave her heart, well and truly DEMOLISHED. So that's when I got the idea.

"Say, Gaz…"

"What do you want, Dib?"

"How much pain do you want Zim to suffer?"

"Is that a trick question?" She sniffed.

I smirked and walked over to Zim.

"What do you want, pathetic earth monkey?" He snarled.

" This ends now, Zim."

"What do you mean?" he said, narrowing one eye.

"Meet me in Hatfield forest, at dusk tonight, I must show you something…"

"err… what?" he says, backing away from me.

"The error of your ways, space boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I've already finished writing the first chapter of my next fanfic, which I will put out as soon as this one is finished J

Zim

Dib creeped me out. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL NOT TAKE HIM UP ON HIS OFFER. I sneak out of the hotel room at 9, though I don't really need to. Dib is already gone, and every other room on this side of the hotel is empty. Hatfield forest is only a ten minute walk away, and I know how to get there, because we went "exploring" there today (all we did was hang around the trees, throwing rocks at birds.)

When I get there, I notice an ugly orange light in the centre of the forest. I'm assuming that's where I'm headed. I trekked up the rough terrain, to the source of the light, to see Dib standing there with a gun.

"wait a minute…" I whisper.

"Time to meet your doom, you alien SCUM"

That was all I could remember. He raised the gun. Then blackness.

Gaz. I'm sorry.

Gaz

No. this wasn't what I wanted. It was, but then… _But was it?_

_I _Don't know anymore. I screamed at Dib, and ran to Zim, I laid his head on to my lap, and cradled it.

"Zim, I didn't… I wasn't…"

"It's okay Gaz," he said smiling.

"my PAK is already healing it"

"I'm so sorry." I whisper

"Don't be," he muttered. Then he kissed me. It felt like forever, and I remember, never wanting that moment to end.

Well, there you go folks. I'm not very happy with this one, I felt like I rushed it, and made it a bit OOC, but hopefully the next one will be better. Sorry if this ending's a bit of a disappointment


End file.
